<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beauty Before Me by AbiSanPoetry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844264">The Beauty Before Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry'>AbiSanPoetry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abi San's Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about your beauty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abi San's Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beauty Before Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you stand in front of your mirror think not what you can change<br/>
But instead of all the others who do the same<br/>
And realise that you believe them to be beautiful regardless of how broken<br/>
Regardless of the cruel words told in the light<br/>
And the hateful whispers they tell themselves at night<br/>
And think instead that if you can find beauty in those you’ve never known<br/>
Then perhaps you can find it in the body that has kept you safe<br/>
In the lungs that take breath even when you feel you are drowning<br/>
And you heart that keeps on beating even when broken<br/>
It is not your body that needs change, but your mind<br/>
Because your mind will alway fail you,<br/>
It is the one believing all the harsh things<br/>
The one who listens to all the people who tell you your body is wrong<br/>
When in reality your body is as it should be, yours.</p><p>Next time you look in the mirror look upon yourself as if it were a lover<br/>
And think of all the things that you would never change<br/>
Of each freckle that builds a constellation on your skin<br/>
And the endless vortex of your eyes<br/>
And lastly think of the smile that lights up a room<br/>
And of all the people who will never see it<br/>
Because they chose instead to see your hurt<br/>
When they could have seen your heart.<br/>
-Abi San</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>